Keila Miser
The new leader of the students union at the University of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born to an Iranian liberal Islamic family, Keila was very much influenced by social media and what was being said by the media on political issues. So much so she very much became a full fledged liberal while in high school. She managed to be on the debate team, school council and felt she was the change the world needed as she was allowed more and more power to implement the goals and ideas she had in mind. Very much a leftist and liberal and someone who feels more enlightened the others she sees herself as a trailblazer for the youth. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as she is elected as the new Students Union Leader of the University of Grasmere Valley and also on the board of the National Students Union. She is rather demanding and is looking to continue to implement the discrimination of Christians at University. Volume 32 When Mrs Campbell threatens some of the students at the University of Grasmere Valley who got in there by their connections, Keila feels that the control she has the University may wane with the threat of Bennie Bush and Rachel McKnight who are rather popular and are firm supporters of Keila. Rachel leading the pack of including Bennie, Keila, Melz Dot Com and Mark Wiebbler, they go up to Mrs Campbell and Charlie Peckham who about to propose a bill in Town Hall, Rachel says for Mrs Campbell to stop what she is doing, believing that by the power of her saying this to Mrs Campbell it will stop her. It doesn't. When Mrs Campbell at the end is looking for validation for support Keila is among those who reject Mrs Campbell. Volume 37 She is revealed to be the one who litter at the University campus in Grasmere Valley which is punishable for 30 years in prison as requested by her and The Worst Lawyer Ever and she is placed in prison as a result. Volume 41 Keila and the case involving her littering and then put in prison for 30 years are recalled by the Prime Minister Catherine Lorna as she is about to fire The Worst Lawyer Ever for being a terrible lawyer and using examples in the past which exemplify such matters. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 12 The Constant Protestor The Prescot gang get a visit from Miss Julie Judy, who lets them know that the University is under hostage by the students who are constantly protesting and wanting Nanny Prescot and the gang to sort it out. The gang arrive with Miss Julie Judy and Bouncy Jess is there to fill them in on the details. They end up going and get attacked with having objects in fire being flung at them by the students. The police Jack Jackson and his wife Christy Jackson come on to the scene as does Del and his wife as he wants to redeem himself after what happened with the great mass suicide with the fifth way. Many think Del will just get in the way. In charge of the protest is Melz Dot Com, Keila Minser and a lady who will never stop protesting known as The Constant Protestor. They have the Principal Magnum as hostage until their demands are met. They manage to get into the Uni and met with the students with the demands. Among those as well involved is Bennie Bush, man about the University known as a womaniser, Johnny Derin who seems to be replacing Bennie in his popularity and reputation by having all his 1000 girlfriends change their name to Derin Girl and then the number they are listed in. All of this makes Bennie jealous. As well as them, Katrina and Serena who are best friends and fierce girls, guarding everyone and Cole Thomas are also there. The gang and those protesting use a meeting room for the negotiation which happens to have a shy, smart student Misty Skies there studying who is mercilessly ridiculed by Johnny Derin saying she is too ugly to ever be one of his girls. Melz Dot Com gives the list to the gang to which the demands are ridiculous and no one wants to relent to the requests. However to get them to stop many try different ways to negotiate such as Del, Miss Julie Judy, Jack Jackson and Nanny Prescot, who tries to point out how much blessed the students had been with God in their life and how more freedoms they had than she ever did. During the intense back and forth Nanny Prescot talks about the Christian discrimination since the CU had been banned and Christians expelled from the Uni and heavily persecuted if found out. Nanny Prescot wants to change this as she points out the hypocricy of the students who want freedom but not allowing it for Christians although Melz believe she has no means to get this out. Misty reveals she is a Christian and agrees with Nanny Prescot. But Misty also is fed up with the lie she had been living and she reveals she was in fact married to Johnny Derin who never slept with any of the 1000 girls but pretended to be a playboy to so he could be seen as popular, gain the power Bennie Bush had gained and in his power of position make things easier for Christians and getting them to be allowed freely on campus. However Johnny never used his power to do this in the first place and also insulted Misty constantly to keep up with the cover. Johnny’s reputations eyes is ruined as Bennie wants to continue to have the man on campus role, which allowed him despite his lack of intelligence and failing every test he has to remain on campus due to how much enrollment he encourages. Throughout all of this, Principal Magnum who is in the negotiations gets fed up and decides to say no to the students and to get them to behave or he’ll kick them out. He manages to do so and manages to restore order in the uni, except for the constant protestor who is still protesting. Bennie Bush automatic place in uni is now greatly under question as are all the others who spearheaded the hostage situation. Also Johnny reveals to Nanny Prescot at the end that he and Misty are working on their marriage now it is out in the open.